helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Dessert Wheel Event
This event ran from Nov. 14 00:01 - 20 23:59 (Server Time), 2019. This event was part of the game's one year anniversary. Diamond Box Event Details A time-limited Lottery event. Get a free spin every 72 hours. The Lucky Wheel interface can be accessed by tapping the "Lucky Wheel" tab on the Dessert Wheel banner in the Event Center. It costs 100 for one spin and 500 for five spins. The player can only obtain each rare item (i.e. clothing item) once. When a rare item is obtained it will be replaced with a different rare item that the player does not already own. The chance of landing on a rare item is 5%. Every time the Diamond Box is opened it grants 1 energy point. At thirty energy points the player is guaranteed one rare item. Rare Items The set Lost In Dessert Shop can be obtained by opening Diamond Boxes. Items in this set: *Double Cute (Headwear) *Strawberry Chocolate (Earrings) *Small Ambush (Hair) *Crunchy Waffle (Coat) *Did Not Steal (Makeup) *Don't Move (Necklace) *Little Satisfaction (Dress) *Be Quiet (Shoes) *Dark Light Color (Socks) *Super Luxury Assorted Dish (Special) The set Sakura Memory can be obtained by opening Diamond Boxes. Items in this set: *Retain the Beautiful Time (Headwear) *Farewell song (Earrings) *Fail to Retain the Springtime (Hair) *Raindrop Cake (Handheld) *Flying Flowers Fall (Coat) *Fragile Object (Dress) *Forever Sealed (Bracelet) *Spring Breeze is Forever Young (Makeup) *Fragrance Steps (Shoes) Common Items *Coins *Diamonds *Material Eggs *Prestige *Magic Badges *Blitz Tickets *Treasure Dice *Designated Dice *Red Crown Keys (used to spin Lucky Wheel) Rewards To get the set Azure Heritage, open 60 Diamond Boxes in total. Open 7 Diamond Boxes to get: *A Package of Incense (Handheld) *Landlady (Hair) *3000 Open 15 Diamond Boxes to get: *Classical Hard Candy (Earrings) *Ancestral Wisdom (Makeup) *4500 Open 30 Diamond Boxes to get: *The New Green Painting (Dress) *The Footprints Of Sweet Snow (Shoes) *1 Space Designated Dice (TBD1) x1 Open 60 Diamond Boxes to get: *The Wrist of Icing (Bracelet) *Ancestral Taste (Special) *1 Space Designated Dice (TBD1) x1 Wish Box Event Details A time-limited Lottery event. Get a free spin every 72 hours. The Wish Box wheel can be accessed by tapping "Wish Box" on the top of the screen in the Lucky Wheel interface. It costs 1 Wish Key for one spin and 5 Wish Keys for five spins. During Nov. 14 - 20, you can get a Chocolate Egg for every $0.99 you top-up. Each egg grants up to 3 Wish Keys during The event period. After Nov. 20 23:59 the eggs will instead grant 10-30 Diamonds and unused Wish Keys will disappear. The player can only obtain each rare item (i.e. clothing item) once. When a rare item is obtained it will be replaced with a different rare item that the player does not already own. The chance of landing on a rare item is 5%. Every time the Wish Box is opened it grants 1 energy point. At thirty energy points the player is guaranteed one rare item. Rare Items The set Holy Sweet Girl can be obtained by opening Wish Boxes. Items in this set: *Icon Earrings (Earrings) *The Vault of Happiness (Handheld) *Fragile Tenderness (Headwear) *Sweet Contract (Hair) *Sweet Seal (Necklace) *The Agreed Gift (Handheld) *Holy Sugar Gift (Dress) *Taboo Sweetness (Makeup) *Forest Flavor (Shoes) *The Promised Lovers (Socks) The set Sweet Romance can be obtained by opening Wish Boxes. Items in this set: *Cherry Blossom Gift (Earrings) *Wagashi Headdress (Headwear) *Prosperous (Hair) *Snack Gift (Necklace) *Pretend to be Mature (Makeup) *Sweet White Apron (Coat) *Resourceful (Dress) *Flower Slippers (Shoes) *Socks of Snack Shop (Socks) *Wagashi Platter (Handheld) *Ancestral Wagashi (Special) The set Donut Angel can be obtained by opening Wish Boxes. Items in this set: *Colorful Stage (Special) *The Fake Halo (Headwear) *The Temperature of Wish (Hair) *Sweetheart (Makeup) *Ding-dong (Bracelet) *Happy Magic (Handheld) *Sweet Fog (Coat) *Colorful Syrup (Dress) *The Girl's Longing (Shoes) *Dreams Are Still There (Socks) The following handheld accessories can be obtained by opening Wish Boxes: *The You-know-who Dwarf *Dwarf Balfey *The Dare-not-sign Dwarf *Dwarf Viscount *Dwarf Black Glove *Dwarf Cleric Pan *Dwarf Alan Note: All of these accessories can be remade. Common Items *Diamonds *Material Eggs *Imperial Eggs *Hearts *Coins *Prestige *Magic Badge *Blitz Tickets *Treasure Dice *Designated Dice Rewards To get the set Bitter Thoughts, open 90 Wish Boxes in total. Open 10 Wish Boxes to get: *Night Grass (Hair) *Meteor Falls Into Eyes (Makeup) *6666 Open 30 Wish Boxes to get: *Canary (Necklace) *Blueberry Pie (Coat) *8888 Open 50 Wish Boxes to get: *Overwinter (Dress) *The Autumn Pick (Bracelet) *Perfect Fusion (Shoes) Open 90 Wish Boxes to get: *Frosty Branch (Socks) *Harvest Basket (Headwear) *Revive (Special) Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Lucky Wheel